


Forbidden Love

by theunholy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Hot, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunholy/pseuds/theunholy
Summary: Two men, one forbidden love, and a whole lotta things in between.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon, a 125-year-old Dumblydory was braiding his beard with ketchup, staining it red like blood and violence. He was lost in thought, wondering about his latest job offer of becoming Santa Claus. He imagined himself in a Santa suit, standing in the eye of a Dobby filled hurricane, (all in the middle of wrapping up a gift), powerful and all-knowing. He would shriek his name with power and français. "NO MI GUSTA PATOOOOO"

Then suddenly, he saw him standing there like a princess. Sakura petals fell down from the sky as the Shalala song played in the background. It was....... Grindelwart. Dumplingpore's eyes filled up with tears that also filled up with tears. He ran towards him, his beard flying high in the sky and his bones cracking approximately 666,666,666,666 times (geddit becus he's goffik). His bones cracked so many times he folded into himself. Again... and then again... and then again... until Dumbermore became nothing but a piece of dirt on his pet ass's ass. 

"Help me!!!!" he yelled, except Grindthewall couldn't hear him because he was wearing AirPods. But Hairy Pottery couldn't stand all that ass anymore so he used the most useful spell he knew to fix everything.

"ALLAH KEDAVRA!!1!1"

It was like someone had hit the off button on their calculator. The world reset itself, going back to the Stone Age, where all people would do was cry, eat soap and become the sand guardian. Guardian of the- 

Dimblemimble sobbed, running into Grindingthewall's arms. They embraced each other, staring into each other's eyes. Grindelwald stared into Dumbledore's eyes, his hot breath brushing on the other's lips. Their hands went under each other's shirts, roaming around the expanse of wrinkly, saggy skin.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

Diblekibble roared and karate chop onto Gingerwalls back. Everyone outside of the battle ring cheered. Dimbleball cheered along with them, ramping up the atmosphere. Epic action music blasted in the background. And then suddenly, they were in each other's arms again.

"I don't mean it when I say you look like a whalish banana..." whimpers Dumbybuim.

"I don't mean it either when I said that you looked like a whale alien..." whispers Grindywart. They embraced each other. Dimplegore pinched the loose skin at Gongertall's cheek.

"You're so kawaii, Gingermort."

"Dimplewimple.....................I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Gingerfinger."

There was a dramatic pause.... shadows fell over the two couples in a dramatic manner...

Then suddenly...

"I-"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a dramatic pause.... shadows fell over the two couples in a dramatic manner...

Then suddenly...

"I-"

"I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU."

He points his gingery fingers at Dumblebells. Dumberpoe points back and lipsyncs back, shaking his hot bod. Flabby skin was everywhere. 

Grinderhouse was singing with such intense passion... he literally sang his heart out.

Grindermould's heart bangs splat onto the great ground, it started deflating, spewing out heart-shaped Dumblecores with a fart like sound.

"Dumberlore.... you're literally in my heart."

" Grinderyonw..." blushes Tumbleweed...

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, drawing closer, and closer to the point where Bumblewhore could see and count all the warts on Litterwild's wrinkly skin. His warts reminded Gumblemore of a three-eyed speckled toad and it was beautiful... just like Spinnerchild...

At some point they got so close that they were making intense eye contact, eyeballs touching eyeballs. It was very intimate. Humblewhore couldn't help but wonder if this was what love felt like.

He smooched him slowly and passive aggressively. They attached to each other from the mouth and slowly started merging, rapidly becoming the Human Centipede.

\- time skip -

The next day, Grinderwhaa goes to work at PrawnHub and Dumberdoor goes kissing toxic mushrooms in the backyard. He crouched there like a hobo and smooched each one dearly, sometimes even licking them. His lips started swelling around the 18837474949 mushrooms kissed and he suffered dearly. His spit dribbles on them, coating each and everyone with thick saliva causing them all to shrivel up and wither away from existence. He cries and decided to sexily go through his dead pet rat's ashes.

Grindertall was neck-deep in the toilet in position 9 (refer to image above) when Dombpeldjdjdj summoned him using his wand. He flew directly out of the building through the windows, bringing the toilet bowl with him. He crashed through multiple screaming workers, soaring through the sky with toilet bowl like grace.

Oh wait, I forgot, wizards used to shat on the ground. The shit flew everywhere as he was summoned. It went up the walls and ceilings and up Driemeple's asshole, exclusively. It wiggles up his ass like a multi-legged Cantonese worm. Dprmmenevel was disgusted at this so he, in turn, shat it all over the ground too. It was watery and for some very, very good reason, very, very HD.

"Grididjdkdjns where's my super suit???"

"What super suit....."

Dumberwhore started throwing a tantrum.

" YOU DIDN'T JUST TAKE MY SUPERSUIT. WHAT ABOUT THE BALLS YOU TOOK????"


	3. Chapter 3

" YOU DIDN'T JUST TAKE MY SUPERSUIT. WHAT ABOUT THE BALLS YOU TOOK????"

"????WHAT BALLS???"

Dumbermore flipped his chemistry book around and pointed at the balls. "THESE NUTS YOU STUPID!!!!"

In his hands held two Harry and wrinkly balls. They started deflating like a balloon and shrunk into a pair of dried raisins. Now he was balless. Grow some balls Bumbell.

Dimplywhores jumped on Grindededede's back, ripping his clothes off as they started making out furiously, dry, wrinkly lips brushing against the other. They moaned sexily. They french kissed each other, saliva mixing, tongues intertwining.

"Your breath stinks," Dumbestdoor muttered into his mouth.

"Grindndnsle..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... like it when I call you señorita?"

"Only if you call me Shawn Mendes."

"Omg yes," Domblogoro says.

Crack.

They paused. Dumblepoor starts screaming. Googogog starts screaming. Apparently they were both too old for this intense sexual relationship and both had cracked their backs. They hobbled off to the nearest 7-eleven store to get some medicine but they both weren't wearing enough clothes and looked like hobos so they were booted out. Grinddkdkkfjd was frantically trying to stop his pants from falling to his ankles.

"I'LL CARRY YOU!!!" Dumbelf declared heroically. He hoisted Gongygong up and tossed him into a lake nearby. The only problem was that the lake was frozen and Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiii broke all of his bones. He slided across the frozen lake like a sack of human toes and suffered.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Dumblebee yelled heroically. He grabbed hold of Galephant's loose skin and pulled him towards the shore. Sadly Grong's skin was too loose and separated from his precious flesh as soon as Dongyman tried to pull him to shore. He starts bleeding to death, his crimson blood staining the dark cats purple.

"Dinglydong..."

"No Gindlyfing don't die on me please."

"I'm..."

"GINDLYFING-"

"pregnant."

His head started to swell up with pus. It gets so large it exploded, spewing yellow pus everywhere. In the middle of Gwengheng's head... was Voldymoldy.

"Am I a lizard?" Vortepert asked. Hairy Gottem soars over at Godspeed, rage driven.

"I'M THE LIZARD," yells Harken Lotter, he yelled so loudly he dislocated his jaw. His glasses flew askew as he punched Voltreport in the face.

Vampysmampy was so sad he cried and destroyed this entire universe with his spine juice. 

The End


End file.
